Souvenirs du passé
by liza Black
Summary: Lors de la veillée de noel, toute sa famille réunie, Remus entame le récit de ses années passées à Poudlard, lorsque les maraudeurs sévissaient et qu'ils avaient encore l'avenir devant eux...
1. Veillée de Noel

Voilà, la suite du _« Serment des Maraudeurs »_, je vous conseil de lire cette fic au préalable mais ce n'est pas une obligation, les nouveaux pourront lire cette suite tout de même, pour cela il y a un récapitulatif de la première partie, ainsi que des personnages. Il est également à savoir que cette fic comportera quelques allusions à la fic : _« le cœur d'un Serpent »_ de Line Weasley.

**Disclamer **: Bien entendu rien n'est à moi, tout appartiens à JKRowling, l'histoire, les personnages et tout l'univers de la sorcellerie, je revendique uniquement mes personnages et la trame de l'histoire.

**Résumé du Serpent des Maraudeurs :**

Après la mort de Sirius, Remus décide de prendre sa vie en main, il retrouve une amie de Poudlard, Myrha qui n'est autre que la femme de Sirius. Il apprend l'existence d'Harmonie, leur fille et ensemble, ils vont tout faire pour reconstruire leur famille, arrachant Harry des mains des Dursley et en dévoilant à Hermione sa véritable identité, autrement dit qu'elle est la fille biologique de Remus.

**_Petit récapitulatif des personnages : _**

**Famille Lupin** : Remus, Cléo ( morte) et Hermione, leur fille.

**Famille Black** : Sirius (mort), Myrha et Harmonie, leur fille, _(ex-serpentard) _âgées de 20 ans.

**Famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny, leurs enfants : Haron 16ans _( Serpentard ),_ Haikel 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Héline 5ans, Hugo et Héla ( 2ans)

**Famille Malfoy** : Drago et Hermione, leur enfants : Hérine 17ans _( Serdaigle),_ Hannah 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Heather 11ans _( Serpentard) _et Hélios 3ans.

**Alex Pierson** 20ans : fiancé d'Harmonie et _ex-gryffondor_ (**cf** : « Le cœur d'un serpent » de Line Weasley)

**Prologue :**

Remus se décida pour le plus haut de tous, celui qui se trouvait sur la petite colline surplombant leur maison. Il s'approcha de l'imposant sapin et le loup garou eut un regard appréciateur, le visualisant mentalement dans son salon.

Il jeta un sort qui réduisit l'arbre, puis il le fourra dans sa poche, et, d'un pas nonchalant il prit le chemin de retour, il s'arrêta un instant au point de vue qui dominait toute la vallée et soupira en repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Harmonie pendant toutes ses années, lorsqu'elle était encore sa « petite fille ».

Mais comme toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin, elle avait finie par entrer à Poudlard pour effectuer un parcours digne des Maraudeurs, puis après 7 longues années d'études loin d'eux, Remus avait espérait la ramener chez lui, comme avant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après avoir été diplômée, sa « petite fille » leur avait ramené un garçon et au plus grand désespoir du Maraudeur, qu'il aimait bien.

Il aurait préféré, et de loin, pouvoir dire à sa fille qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'elle se trompait, mais la future Mrs Pierson avait désespérément fait un excellent choix. Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait déjà pas, il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, comment ne pas l'aimer dans ces conditions ? Même Sirius, n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce garçon de lui voler sa fille !

Il sourit lorsqu'il entre aperçu la famille Potter arriver, tous camouflés sous de grosses capes, moufles et écharpes en tout genres, les 7 membres de la petite troupe se massèrent devant la porte de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il avait recueillis Harry chez lui, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait osé imaginer qu'il serait si heureux, non seulement, il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais il avait aussi su se construire une famille des plus aimantes, et quoi de plus normale pour cela de mêler deux familles aussi spéciales que les Potter et les Weasley ?

Son mariage avec Ginny Weasley avait fait parti des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, il la connaissait déjà pour avoir été son professeur de DCFM, et il se souvenait très bien d'avoir pensé que cette jeune rouquine irait très loin dans la vie, et il le pensait encore, mais la plus jeune des Weasley avait préféré donner la priorité à sa famille plutôt qu'à son avenir professionnel, elle avait donc acceptée le poste d'infirmière à Poudlard.

Elle avait donné naissance à Haron, qui était arrivé juste après la fin de la guerre et était apparut comme une forme d'espoir, annonçant la beauté des jours à venir…

 Il vit subitement ce dernier entrer dans la maison, en se retournant pour reprendre rapidement son frère cadet qui était la réincarnation vivante d'Harry lui-même, même si son esprit maraudien lui venait plus de son grand-père que de son propre père.

Le loup garou eut un tendre sourire en voyant une ravissante fille de 5 ans, aux longs cheveux roux passer à son tour, tirant sur la robe de son frère aîné, puis la plus belle des infirmière que Poudlard n'est jamais vu passa également en tenant dans ses bras le dernier de ses fils, Hugo Potter, pendant que Harry franchissait le seuil avec sa sœur jumelle, Héla, dans les bras.

Les jumeaux Potter avaient surpris tout le monde, même leurs propres parents, d'abord par leur naissance, les médicomages avaient annoncés à Ginny qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants après la naissance d'Héline. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, ce fut dans l'incompréhension totale, puis lorsqu'ils furent là, leur parents s'étaient esclaffés en remarquant à quel point ils leur ressemblaient.

Ginny s'était toujours plainte qu'aucun de ses fils ne lui ressemble réellement, ainsi qu'Harry avait été un peu déçu que sa fille ressemble tellement à sa mère, avec les jumeaux tout s'était inversé.

Hugo était le portrait craché de sa mère, ou plutôt de son oncle, Ron, ce qui avait d'autant plus ravis leurs parents, il était grand, roux et des taches de rousseurs parsemaient son petit visage, ses frère et sœur en possédaient quelque unes mais rien comparé à lui.

Héla, avait de longs cheveux bruns et les étincelants yeux émeraudes de son père et au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, elle paraissait possédait une bonne vison.

Toute la petite famille entrée, il décida de se mettre en route pour les rejoindre à son tour, les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à réclamer le sapin de Noël, et Myrha allait, une fois de plus, le réprimander s'il tardait trop.

Elle lui dirait qu'à son âge, il ne devrait pas traîner dehors par un temps pareil, et _bla, bla_, _bla…_ Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, _d'accord il était vieux, il était père, grand-père et bientôt il ne tarderait pas à être arrière-grand-père, mais il n'était tout de même pas mort !!_

Il releva la tête d'un air fier, puis entreprit sa route. Il allait franchir le seuil, lorsqu'un _« pop »_ retenti non loin de lui, ses sens toujours aussi vivaces de loup garou se mirent en alerte, il huma rapidement l'air et reconnu immédiatement l'odeur corporelle du nouvel arrivant.

Il sourit, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter à sa présence au début, puis il s'était fondu dans le décor et était entré dans le cercle des personnes chères à son cœur, il avait su protéger et rendre heureuse toute sa petite famille. Il avait commencer par le respecter pour ça pour finir par s'y attacher et à l'aimer autant que son propre fils.

« - Bonsoir, entendit-il dans son dos. Vous êtes sûr que vous devriez être dehors par ce temps ? »

Remus senti l'exaspération montait en lui et il grogna.

« - Je suis vieux, d'accord, mais je peux encore sortir de chez moi sans tomber en morceaux !! » Lança t-il au nouvel arrivant qui haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« - Très bien, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, moi, je disais ça pour vous… » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« - Laisse tomber Drago, c'est moi qui suis désolé, comment vas-tu en ce moment ? » Lui dit-il en s'excusant de son impolitesse, c'est vrai le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour lui après tout.

« - Bien » Répondit-il.

Remus lui fit un sourire, ce qui l'aimait chez son gendre était la façon qu'il avait de faire disparaître toutes mentions inutiles d'une conversation ou toutes explications superflues de toutes situation.

 Les seules fois où il l'avait vu argumenter était lors de ses éternelles disputes d'adolescents avec Harry et lorsqu'il était venu lui demander la main de sa fille unique. Ce dernier avait bien failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque Hermione lui avait confesser son histoire avec l'héritier Malfoy.

« - Allons, entrons, tout le monde doit nous attendre » Proposa le loup garou.

Le blond lui emboîta le pas en acquiesçant de la tête, lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils époussetèrent la neige sur leur cape en même temps.

Remus allait poser son manteau lorsqu'une voix intervint du bout du couloir.

« - Papa, c'est toi ? Drago est avec toi ? » Lui demanda Hermione en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure qui séparait le couloir de la cuisine.

« - Oui, c'est moi petit ange et ton mari est bien là, comme tu peux le constater » Lui dit-il en désignant l'auror du doigt. Le professeur de Métamorphose leur envoya un baiser à chacun avant de repartir aux fourneaux.

Soudain des bruits de piétinements résonnèrent dans le couloirs, et quatre frimousses apparurent, deux têtes rousses, une blonde et une brune se jetèrent sur les deux arrivants.

« - Papy ? Tu as ramener notre sapin ? » demanda Hélios, ses yeux gris l'implorant de dire « oui ».

Remus hocha de la tête, faisant hurler de joie toute la petite troupe, pendant qu'Héline demandait de ses grands yeux saphirs si « _Oncle Drago »_ n'avait pas vu le Père Noël en route, ce dernier lui fit un sourire, puis lui répondit qu'il était bien trop tôt pour le voir encore, qu'il fallait attendre encore au moins jusqu'à minuit.

_« Merci Hermione »_ pensa Remus au fond de lui, sinon Drago Malfoy aurait bien été capable de demander à la jeune Potter ce qu'elle voulait entendre par « Père Noël ».

Remus entreprit de longer le couloirs, les enfant sur ses pas et Drago un peu plus loin, faisant un crochet par la cuisine pour embrasser sa femme et se faire mettre dehors aussitôt après. Il apparut dans le salon, l'air ébahit.

« - La cuisine est une affaire de femme, Drago » L'informa Harry, en levant un doigt au ciel, riant de voir l'ancien Serpentard ainsi malmené.

« - Tais toi crétin ! » Lui répondit-il en le fusillant du regard.

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi » Continua Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Remus sourit lui aussi en voyant les deux hommes s'asticoter de la sorte comme deux adolescents, il soupira, décidément, certaines choses ne changerait jamais.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, pour remarquer qu'Haron était en pleine discussion avec Heather, la dernière fille Malfoy. Cette dernière venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard tout comme l'aîné des Potter et attrapeur de sa maison. Ceci avait fait sourire plus d'une personne, Haron et Heather avaient toujours été très proche, le jeune Potter l'avait tout de suite considérée comme sa petite sœur et le fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même maison n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Haikel et Hannah arborant fièrement les écharpes de Gryffondor, discuter vivement avec Alex Pierson, ex-gryffondor, du dernier match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient remportés contre Poufsouffle. Les deux lions inséparables depuis la naissance, étaient tous les deux les poursuiveurs de l'équipe rouge et or.

Remus s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sorti le sapin miniature qu'il déposa dans le coin près de la cheminée, évaluant la place qu'il lui faudrait une fois revenu à sa taille normal. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il lui redonna sa forme originelle, ce qui fut accueilli par des cris d'exclamations des plus jeunes et de toutes les femmes qui venaient, à l'instant de sortir de la cuisine.

L'ancien maraudeur eut un sourire satisfait, puis la seconde d'après il fut assaillis par sa plus ancienne amie avec qui il partageait sa vie et l'éducation de ses enfants depuis bientôt 18 ans.

« - Remus, tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule ! Combien de fois vais-je te répéter que tu n'a plus 20 ans ?? Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant ! Tu es vraiment agaçant ! Plus tu vieillis et plus tu es insupportable ! Lorsque je pense au garçon si calme et si responsable que tu étais, étant jeune ! La sagesse ne vient pas en vieillissant avec toi ! » Lui cria Myrha.

La vieille femme le poussa vers la cheminée en lui déposant une couverture sur les épaules, sourde aux grognements du loup garou qui tentait vainement d'échapper au traitement de l'ex-serpentard.

« - Oh pitié, Myrha, laisse moi vieillir en paix ! » Bougonna Remus.

« - Te laisser ? En voilà une bonne blague, si je t'avais laisser faire, tu serais mort depuis longtemps ! » S'offusqua t-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir près du feu.

Le loup garou rendit les armes, se renfrognant il prit place sur le petit fauteuil, se contentant de marmonner sous les rires de la famille et de l'air triomphant de Myrha.

« - Voilà, t'es contente ? Je suis une fois de plus la risée de toute la famille ! » Lui lança t-il énervé.

L'ancienne Serpentard se contenta de lui adresser son éternel sourire narquois.

« - Voyons papa, tu sais bien que Myrha a raison, tu dois faire attention » Rajouta Hermione en s'approchant de son père pour disposait correctement la couverture sur ses épaules.

« - Ah non, pas toi ! » S'exclama t-il.

« - Hermione a raison, tu dois faire attention, on a encore tous besoin de toi, papa… » Lui confia Harmonie en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

« - C'est le comble ! » Se plaignit-il exaspéré. « - Harry, je t'en prie fais quelque chose ! » Appela t-il.

Ce dernier lui fit un geste impuissant, tentant désespérément de cacher le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le loup garou balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant la personne adéquate pour le sauver de toutes ses femmes. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Drago qui agita rapidement les mains, lui faisant comprendre de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre, puis il adressa un dernier geste d'impuissance vers son futur gendre, Alex Pierson, qui prit un air horrifié à la seule pensée de se mesurer aux trois femmes qui n'était autre que son ancien professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de maison, sa future belle mère et sa future femme.

Impuissant, le loup garou se contenta d'adresser une grimace aux trois femmes de sa vie et se tourna vers le feu en bougonnant lorsque enfin, quelqu'un décida de s'en mêler.

« - Laissez le respirer ! Mon grand père sait prendre soin de lui, tout de même ! » Lança Heather se faisant l'avocate du diable.

La jeune Malfoy adressa un sourire complice au loup garou qui le lui rendit. La seule de la lignée des Malfoy à ne pas posséder les yeux gris acier de son père lui fit un clin d'œil en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis deux regards identique se rencontrèrent, et Remus se rendit compte à quel point elle lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux blond cendré et ses grands yeux dorés.

 Hermione et Drago lui avait fait une petite fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, autant que James et Harry, autant qu'Hermione et Cléo, que Drago et Lucius ou bien même qu'Harmonie et Sirius et plus récemment qu'Harry et Haikel.

Remus adressa un sourire victorieux à Myrha qui leva les yeux aux ciel, sous les rires de l'assistance.

L'ancien maraudeur se cala au fond du fauteuil d'un air satisfait lorsque deux petits anges se pressèrent pour monter sur ses genoux, Heline Potter et Helios Malfoy s'installèrent tranquillement sur chacun de ses genoux.

« - Papy, tu nous racontes encore une fois comment s'était lorsque tu allais à Poudlard ? S'il te plaît ? » Le pria le dernier des Malfoy de ses grands yeux bleus suppliants.

« - Oh oui, s'il te plaît, raconte nous encore quand mes grands parents sont tombés amoureux !! » Lui demanda Héline, les yeux perdus et un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« - Non, moi je préfère entendre les facéties des Maraudeurs ! » Lança Haikel, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« - Ou encore, lorsque les maraudeurs prenaient des retenues à la place de Lily, grand-mère et Myrha » Ajouta Hannah sur le même ton.

« - Allez grand père, toute la famille attends l'éternel conte de Noel, pour ma part je veux entendre toute l'histoire… » Le pria Heather.

"- Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?" Demanda Alex, d'un air étonné.

Harmonie se tourna vers lui en souriant, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« - Tu n'as jamais entendu l'histoire de la rencontre des célèbres Maraudeurs de Poudlard ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Comme le blond lui faisait non de la tête, elle s'approcha de lui.

« - D'où crois-tu que sortaient toutes les blagues que nous vous faisions subir à Poudlard ? » Lui glissa t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

L'ex-gryffondor lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

« - Et nous qui croyions que vous possédiez une bible dans les cachots de Serpentard… » Répondit-il.

Harmonie pouffa de rire.

« - Simple question d'héritage » Lui expliqua t-elle, d'un geste rapide de la main. « - Tout venait des Maraudeurs, remanié un peu à la façon Serpentard… »

Comme le jeune Pierson, restait muet de surprise, toute la famille avait déjà prit place autour du loup garou, prêt à écouter son récit. A coté de lui, Myrha s'installa dans le fauteuil, pour raconter les passages connues d'elle seule et de ses défuntes amies.

Remus se tourna son attention sur le dernier à prendre place.

« - Tu sais, nous aurions fait une crise cardiaque à l'époque, si nous avions su que les tours que nous jouions finiraient par se retrouver dans les mains de trois Serpentards, inversant les rôles, finalement c'est l'histoire de l'arroseur arros » Expliqua t-il en souriant à l'ex-gryffondor.

Celui-ci, le regarda l'air hébété. Repensant mentalement à tout ce que les Gryffondors avaient subis de la part des Serpentards lors de ses études à Poudlard, où il avait rencontré Harmonie.

« - Bien, tout commence un jour de Septembre 1971, lors de ma rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre… »

###########################################################################

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, sorte d'épilogue du _« Serment des Maraudeurs »_ et de suite du_ « cœur d'un Serpent »_

J'espère que ça vous à plu, j'attends vos commentaires…

**Prochain chapitre** **: «** **Où tout à commenc »**, nous plongerons dans l'univers des maraudeurs et des autres et, au fil du chapitre, Remus racontera à toute sa famille, toutes leurs aventures de jeunesse, lors de leurs 7 années à Poudlard.

Liza


	2. Ou tout a commencé

Voilà, la suite du _« Serment des Maraudeurs »_, je vous conseil de lire cette fic au préalable mais ce n'est pas une obligation, les nouveaux pourront lire cette suite tout de même, pour cela il y a un récapitulatif de la première partie, ainsi que des personnages. Il est également à savoir que cette fic comportera quelques allusions à la fic : _« le cœur d'un Serpent »_ de Line Weasley.

**Disclamer **: Bien entendu rien n'est à moi, tout appartiens à JKRowling, l'histoire, les personnages et tout l'univers de la sorcellerie, je revendique uniquement mes personnages et la trame de l'histoire.

**Résumé du Serment des Maraudeurs :**

Après la mort de Sirius, Remus décide de prendre sa vie en main, il retrouve une amie de Poudlard, Myrha qui n'est autre que la femme de Sirius. Il apprend l'existence d'Harmonie, leur fille et ensemble, ils vont tout faire pour reconstruire leur famille, arrachant Harry des mains des Dursley et en dévoilant à Hermione sa véritable identité, autrement dit qu'elle est la fille biologique de Remus.

**_Petit récapitulatif des personnages : _**

**Famille Lupin** : Remus, Cléo ( morte) et Hermione, leur fille.

**Famille Black** : Sirius (mort), Myrha et Harmonie, leur fille, _(ex-serpentard) _âgées de 20 ans.

**Famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny, leurs enfants : Haron 16ans _( Serpentard ),_ Haikel 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Héline 5ans, Hugo et Héla ( 2ans)

**Famille Malfoy** : Drago et Hermione, leur enfants : Hérine 17ans _( Serdaigle),_ Hannah 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Heather 11ans _( Serpentard) _et Hélios 3ans.

**Alex Pierson** 20ans : fiancé d'Harmonie et _ex-gryffondor_ (**cf** : « Le cœur d'un serpent » de Line Weasley)

**Chapitre 2 : Où tout a commencé**

-_ « Bien, tout commence un jour de Septembre 1971, lors de ma rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre… »_

_

* * *

_

- « Mais mère, je trouve ça absolument intolérable que nous devions partager nos compartiments et nos chambres avec de vulgaires moldus ! S'exclama une petite fille brune à l'air arrogant ».

Une dame d'un certain age, à l'apparence élégante et distinguée avançait sur un quai de gare, suivie de très près par une fillette brune aux yeux d'un noir profond et au visage arrogant. Derrière, suivait une petite fille de 11ans aux cheveux blonds et à l'air indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et un garçon aux cheveux aussi brun que la fillette devant lui et aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui, à ce moment précis, roulaient d'exaspération à l'écoute des incessantes plaintes de la brunette.

La dame qui ne prêtait que guère d'attention à sa fille s'immobilisa devant un mur de brique.

- « Bien, les enfants je vous laisse ici, je suis déjà en retard au ministère. Leur dit-elle calmement »

Elle se tourna vers les trois enfants.

- « Au revoir mère, nous, nous verrons pour Noël » Lui répondit la brunette.

- « Travaille bien Bella, et garde un œil sur ta sœur et surtout, sur ton cousin ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça pendant que le jeune garçon poussait un soupir bruyant. Finalement « Bella » disparue derrière le mur et la vieille dame se tourna vers la blondinette.

- « Passe une bonne année, Cissa, ton père et moi somme sûr que tu fera une bonne Serpentard ! »

La fillette se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un bref « merci, mère », et disparue à son tour.

- « Au revoir, ma tante, passez une bonne journée » La salua rapidement le garçon, s'apprêtant à disparaître pour rejoindre ses cousines, mais il fut rattraper à la dernière minute par le col de sa chemise.

- « Attends une minute, Sirius Black ! » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour faire face à la sœur de son père qui le fusilla du regard.

- « Oui, ma tante ? » Lui répondit-il de son éternel air angélique.

Le visage de sa tante s'adoucit rapidement et elle le relâcha, époussetant machinalement la robe de sorcier d'un geste étonnamment maternelle.

- « Sois sage d'accord ? Ne donne pas à ta mère une raison de plus d'être en colère contre toi » Lui dit-elle, l'air protecteur.

Il lui sourit.

« - J'essaierai, ma tante. Lui répondit-il en lui déposant rapidement un baiser sur la joue. Passez une bonne année ».

Elle hocha de la tête et avant que son neveu passe le mur les séparant de la voie 93/4, elle lui adressa une dernière recommandation.

« - Et essaie d'atterrir à Serpentard ! » Cria t-elle, pendant que le brun lui envoyait un dernier sourire espiègle qui disait tout sauf que sa dernière requête serait suivi sérieusement.

« - Et bien, je sens qu'on a pas fini d'en entendre parler… Soupira t-elle. Tant qu'il n'est pas à Gryffondor, nous sommes sauvés… » Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route dans le sens inverse, lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par une tornade de cheveux noirs.

Après un rapide « pardon et bonne journée, Mrs Black », l'auteur disparut à son tour derrière le passage.

La vieille dame sourit.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi et passe une bonne année, James ! » Envoya t-elle à tout hasard en direction du mur.

Et après un rapide mouvement de tête accompagnée d'un roulement d'yeux, elle reprit sa route, souriant en pensant à ce que ces deux jeunes garçons aller réserver à tout Poudlard.

* * *

« - Dépêche toi, Severus, nous allons ratés le train !!! » Cria une fillette brune de 11ans en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens à l'adresse d'un garçon du même âge.

« - Oh, Myrha je t'en prie, cesse de brailler comme ça, tu m'agace à la fin !! » Grogna t-il en réponse.

« - Tu as oublié ta bonne humeur ce matin ? Tu te souviens depuis combien de temps nous attendons d'entrer à Poudlard ? Finis, les interminables couloirs sombres du manoir ! Les éternels cours sur les bonne manières ou les livres sur : '_comment être digne d'appartenir à une noble famille de_ _sangs purs'_ et bla, bla, bla…. Lui répondit-elle en imitant une voix féminine adulte. Vive la libert !!!! Explosa t-elle en sautant sur place »

Le garçon ne pu empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se soulevait dans une ébauche de sourire. Ce qui ne parut pas invisible aux yeux de la fillette.

« - Ah, tu vois ! Je sais très bien qu tu en rêve depuis longtemps, toi aussi !! Alors, allons y ! Cette satanée maison me donne la nausée, à la fin, je n'en peux plus ! Partons !! » Lui dit-elle en le traînant pas la manche.

Le garçon bougonna pour la forme, lui rappelant que la comparaison entre eux était loin d'être existante, mais la suivit docilement vers la sortie de la maison.

* * *

Lorsque James passa la muraille magique, sensée le conduire sur la voie 93/4, il sentit une joie sans nom le parcourir, enfin il allait entrer à Poudlard !!

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée, à peine eut-il franchie le mur qu'il heurta quelqu'un assez durement, lui et l'inconnu s'étalèrent sur le quai, il entendit un « ouille » étouffé, puis son menton cogna contre le dos de son compagnon de mésaventure et un rire qu'il reconnu tout de suite résonna à ses oreilles.

« - Super comme entrée, mon pote ! » Entendit-il.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se frotta la tête, il décida enfin de se lever lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement provint d'en dessous de lui.

« - Désole » S'excusa t-il, l'air penaud, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de l'autre garçon.

James se tourna vers lui.

« - Arrête de rire, Sirius, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Lui dit-il d'un air énervé.

« - Ah si, c'est TRES drôle Jamesie ! » S'exclama Sirius en se tenant le ventre.

James grimaça, il détestait entendre ce surnom débile !

Il tendit la main au garçon qu'il avait bousculé et qui se trouvait toujours par terre, se frottant un genou.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu » S'excusa t-il une nouvelle fois.

« - Y'a pas de mal » Dit-il en acceptant la main tendu de James, grimaçant un peu en se levant, son dos avait du prendre le plus dur, pensa James en rougissant un peu de sa maladresse.

« - James je te présente Remus ! » Annonça Sirius après avoir repris son souffle.

James regarda son ami d'enfance sans comprendre.

« - Tu le connais ? » Demanda t-il, surpris.

Une lueur d'amusement se forma dans le regard du brun, puis il se tourna vers Remus, qui se massait toujours le dos.

« - Et bien oui mon petit Jamesie, figure toi que ce garçon venait juste de me tomber dessus, faisant une entrée aussi fracassante que la tienne ! » Raconta t-il.

James pouffa de rire en voyant la gène que ce commentaire avait susciter chez leur nouvel ami, il est vrai que parfois l'exubérance de Sirius pouvait gêner certaines personnes timides comme en avait l'air ce garçon, comment s'appelait-il déjà, Rémus, c'est ça ?

En tout cas, James pensa tout de suite qu'il avait l'air sympathique, mais un peu perdu, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas le monde sorcier ?

« - James Potter » Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour de vrai présentations d'usage.

Le garçon lui rendit un sourire et lui serra tout de suite la main.

« - Remus Lupin, ravi de faire ta connaissance, James » Répondit-il aimablement.

« - Et si on y allait avant que le train ne se fasse la malle sans nous ? » Intervint Sirius.

James leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire.

« - Allons-y » Répondit-il.

Les deux bruns prirent le chemin du train, le blond resta en arrière n'osant pas les suivre. James se retourna puis échangea un regard avec Sirius qui hocha de la tête en signe d'accord, puis le garçon à lunette se retourna.

« - Dépêche toi, Remus ! » Cria t-il, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

Le visage du garçon blond et timide s'illumina et il s'empressa de prendre ses affaires pour les rejoindre.

« - Merci » Souffla t-il à ses deux nouveaux amis en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« - Pas de quoi, vieux » Répondit Sirius pendant que James se contentait d'hocher de la tête.

* * *

Lily s'avança vers le train, il était magnifique. De la grosse fumée s'échappait de la cheminée brouillant un peu sa vision. Tout semblait si surnaturel ici, les gens allaient et venaient, habillés d'une façon des plus atypique, d'étranges animaux courraient dans tous les sens autour d'elle et elle se sentit vraiment différente, comme le vilain petit canard…

Le quai était bruyant, le bruit des valises et des passagers la ramena sur terre, elle repéra une des portes pour accéder au train. Elle tenta de soulever sa valise mais n'y parvint pas, c'était son père qui le lui avait porter jusqu'à la barrière magique et après, elle avait prit un chariot.

Elle releva ses manches et d'un regard déterminé, retenta l'action, mais après un nouvel échec, suivit de beaucoup d'autres, elle commença à paniquer, le train finirait par s'en aller sans elle, si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

Puis, soudain, comme si ses prières avaient été entendu, sa valise se souleva pour atterrir dans le wagon. Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant une explication au phénomène, quand le dit « phénomène » lui tendit une main.

Lily se décida enfin à relever la tête, elle remonta de la main jusqu'à la tête et remarqua enfin qu'elle avait été aidée par un jeune garçon, perplexe, elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

- « Si tu reste là, tu va sûrement raté le train… » Lui dit-il en souriant et en agitant sa main tendue pour qu'elle la prenne.

Lily rougit en croisant son regard noisette et se releva rapidement, elle s'inclina se confondant en excuses, puis prit sa main tendue, et celui-ci, comme il venait de le faire pour sa valise, la souleva pour qu'elle monte.

Lily troublée, ne fit pas attention à la dernière marche et trébucha, tombant en avant, emmenant le garçon dans sa chute. Ils heurtèrent le sol, si la chute de Lily fut amortie par la poitrine du garçon, celui-ci n'eu pas cette chance.

Lily n'osait faire aucun mouvements, honteuse pour sa maladresse et gênée par sa position. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle respirait son odeur, un doux mélange d'amande douce et de vanille, lorsqu'une voix vint briser le moment.

- « Et bien James, déjà en train de draguer ? »

Lily sentie ses joues chauffer et une certaine indignation pointer le bout de son nez, pour qui se prenait-il celui l ?? Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard azur et amusé d'un garçon brun du même âge. Elle le fusilla du regard et tenta de se lever.

Cependant, le garçon fut le premier debout, l'aidant une fois de plus, elle accepta sa main, puis au moment où elle allait enfin le remercier, l'autre garçon entraîna son sauveur qui eut juste le temps de lui accorder un rapide signe de la main, puis un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'elle n'avais pas aperçu au premier abords passa à coté d'elle en lui accorda un sourire crispé et parti rejoindre les deux autres, elle eu juste le temps de croiser les yeux les plus magnifiques mais aussi les plus étranges qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

La jeune fille ne su pas à cet instant si elle devait être amusée ou indignée et après un rapide haussement d'épaule, elle se dirigea à travers les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Elle en trouva finalement un au bout du train et s'y installa. Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'ils étaient partis que la porte s'ouvrit. Lily tourna son attention vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

C'était une jeune fille, aux longues boucles d'une couleur châtain clairs et aux yeux bleus foncés, tirant pratiquement sur le violet. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, Lily pensa tout de suite que cette fille avait l'air sympathique.

- « Je suis désolée, je ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, tout est plein, ça ne te dérange pas si j'entre ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et gênée.

- « Non, pas de problème. Répondit-elle, lui faisant un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. »

- « Merci. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement »

La jeune fille s'installa devant elle et lui tendit la main.

- « Je m'appelle Cléo Mattews, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, tu entre en première année toi aussi ? » Se présenta t-elle, toujours aussi souriante.

Lily lui accorda un sourire, et pensa tout de suite qu'elle venait de se faire sa première amie, sans compter bien sûr le gentil jeune garçon qui l'avait aider et qu'elle devait absolument remercier, de toute façon elle en aurait l'occasion, si elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle n'avait pas vu de blason sur sa robe de sorcier et il devrait rentrer en 1ère année.

- « Ravie de te connaître, Cléo, moi c'est Lily Evans »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire et prenant place l'une en face de l'autre, elle entreprirent d'échanger leur première impression et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

* * *

_Remus regarda sa petite famille, tous pendus à ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire… Il sourit._

_- « Et voilà, une amitié venait de naître, et pas n'importe laquelle, Lily et Cléo sont restées amies à partir de ce moment et jusqu'à leur mort »_

_- « Dit Remus, est-ce que mes grands parents sont tombés amoureux à ce moment l ? » Demanda Héline Potter de ses grands yeux verts, si semblable à ceux de Lily._

_Remus eut un sourire rêveur._

_- « Je pense oui, ma petite Hélie, mais ça il n'y a que James et Lily qui le savaient, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce qui a suivit a été plus mouvementé, je crois qu'ils ne se sont plus parlés de manière civilisée de ce moment dans le train en première année jusqu'à leur baiser théâtrale en plein milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor en 6ème année… Raconta t-il en pouffant de rire suivit de la petite Héline. »_

_Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Remus se redressa et remonta un peu les deux enfants se trouvant sur ses genoux._

_- « Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore l Ajouta t-il. »_

_- « Raconte nous la répartition, papy » Demanda Hélios._

_Le lycanthrope regarda le garçon sur ses genoux tendrement et hocha de la tête, s'il avait su à l'époque que son unique petit fils serait le portrait tout craché de Lucius Malfoy, son ennemi juré à Poudlard, il aurait cru à une blague de mauvais goût de Sirius…_

_Il soupira, la vie lui avait réservé tellement de surprises, il leva un doigt sur sa bouche et fronça les sourcils dans un signe de concentration._

_- « Très bien, nous venions de descendre du train, lorsque j'ai vu la personne la plus grande de la Terre, Hagrid nous appelaient pour nous réunir et nous emmener vers les barques. C'est ainsi, et de la même manière que vous tous, que j'ai vu Poudlard pour la première fois, le spectacle le plus éblouissant de ma vie… Puis nous sommes entrés dans le château et dans la Grande Salle, guidé par l'impressionnante professeur MacGonagall…Quand je pense que c'est ma propre fille qui endosse ce rôle effrayant désormais… Acheva t-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui pouffa de rire à l'écoute des derniers mots de son père. »_

* * *

Après avoir déposé un tabouret au milieu de la Grande Salle, le professeur déplia un long parchemin et s'empressa de lire.

- _« - Black, Narcissa » _Tonna la voix de la sorcière.__

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcha calmement du professeur McGonagal, et les yeux toujours d'une complète indifférence, elle prit place sur le petit tabouret. Lorsque le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête, tout le monde retint son souffle.

Remus se demanda, comment cette jeune fille faisait pour garder une apparence si détachée, lui commençait à sentir son cœur cogner si fort qu'il pensait qu'il était fort possible qu'il lui sorte par la bouche.

A la table des Serpentard, il vit sa sœur préparait une place pour l'accueillir, son sourire emplie d'assurance se figea lorsque le choixpeau rendit d'une voix sonore son verdict.

- SERDAIGLE !

La fillette se leva, et sous le regard coléreux de sa sœur prit place docilement à la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissement de ses nouveaux camarades.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers son cousin qui lui fit un rapide geste du pouce suivit d'un clin d'œil. Elle lui accorda un rapide sourire qui ne fut perceptible que pour lui tellement il avait été fugace, et si Remus n'avait pas eu les sens si développé, lui non plus n'aurait rien vu, puis elle reprit son visage de marbre.

- _« Black, Sirius »_

Le brun s'avança d'un pas assuré et si vite que la majeur partie des gens ne se rendirent qu'à peine compte qu'il avait été appelé. Lorsqu'il prit place, il envoya un rapide signe du pouce à James en souriant.

Le choixpeau sembla hésiter pendant que le jeune Black fronçait les sourcils en grinçant des dents, finalement il eut un soubresaut qui aurait pu être un haussement d'épaules résigné s'il en avait possédé et hurla.

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Sirius se leva l'air satisfait et d'un pas vif, rejoignit la table de la maison des Lions où il fut accueillis par une foule de poignée de mains, pendant qu'à la table des Serpentard, sa cousine s'était levée d'indignation et criait à l'imposture.

Le loup garou se demanda une fois de plus, comment deux sœurs pratiquement jumelles pouvait être si différentes, l'une secrète et impassible, l'autre si arrogante et expressive.

« - Mrs Black, dois-je vous rappeler que les décisions du choixpeau sont irrévocables ? » Intervint la voix calme et amusée du directeur.

La concernée rougie et se rassit en grognant de frustration pendant que son cousin pouffait de rire.

- _« Evans, Lily »_

Remus vit la jeune fille aux magnifiques yeux émeraude et à la chevelure flamboyante qu'il avait rencontré dans le train s'avancer, la tête haute et le regard déterminé pour prendre place sur le petit tabouret. Le loup garou remarqua que son apparente assurance flancha lorsque le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, et après un long moment où il avait cru que la jeune Lily allait oublier de respirer, il entendit le verdict.

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Il vit Lily se levait l'air quelque peu étonné, puis d'un pas rapide elle rejoignit Sirius à la table des rouge et or, où elle pris place en silence.

- _« Galant, Alice »_

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux châtains et au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré pris la place de la nouvelle Gryffondor avec un air apeuré, mais il en déduisit, en voyant ses yeux rouler d'un coté puis de l'autre à une allure effrayante, que la raison en était plus tous les regards braqués sur elle que la répartition elle-même.

- _POUFSOUFFLE !_

La jeune fille s'empressa de se lever pour disparaître dans la masse d'étudiants, serrant rapidement quelques mains, puis elle s'assit définitivement, jetant des regards timides aux alentours.

Rémus crut voir son regard devenir subitement brillant et pour il ne savait quelle raison, croiser celui du garçon à ses cotés, machinalement il se tourna vers le concerné qui s'empressa de détourner le regard en rougissant.

Remus fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la jeune Alice, qui, comme il s'en serait douté, ne regarder plus dans leur direction, mais arborait une couleur rosé au niveau des joues, ce qui confirma les soupçons du lycanthrope.__

- _« Longdubat, Franck »_

Le garçon en question s'avança en poussant un soupir que Rémus identifia comme un soulagement.

Le jeune garçon devait craindre qu'il ne lui pose des questions gênantes sur ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, le blond hocha des épaules, c'était mal le connaître que de penser une chose pareille, il ne se serait jamais permis de le questionner sur sa vie personnelle, chacun avait ses secrets et ils les respectaient, il savait trop bien ce que c'était que de vouloir cacher certaines choses…

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut la voix du choipeau qui le fit redescendre sur terre.__

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Le grand garçon brun rejoignit la table où demeurait déjà Lily et Sirius, ce dernier lui envoya une petite tape dans le dos en signe de bienvenu.

- _« Lupin, Remus »_

Le lycanthrope se figea sur place, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'ordre alphabétique, un frisson semblable à une douche froide le parcoura dans tous le corps, lui donnant l'envie pressante de partir en courant, et si le choipeau se mettait à crier à toute l'école ce qu'il était ??

Parmi la foule une pairs d'yeux attira son attention, il se rendit rapidement compte de l'identité de leur propriétaire. Dumbledore le fixait, l'air encourageant pile au moment où la panique prenait définitivement le contrôle sur lui.

Le garçon tenta de reprendre rapidement ses esprit et avec un sang froid qui l'étonna lui-même, ses jambes prirent le chemin du centre de la Grande Salle, en passant devant James, il remarqua que celui-ci lui faisait un rapide clin d'œil en inclinant légèrement la tête, lui souriant, confiant, puis il l'entendit murmurer un rapide _« A tout à l'heure »._

Remus ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis en suivant le regard du jeune Potter qui lui indiquait la table des Gryffondor, il saisit son message. Il lui rendit un sourire crispé se disant mentalement que jamais le choipeau ne l'enverrait dans cette maison, il n'était pas courageux, ni vraiment noble, son coté loup-garou lui fermerait sûrement les portes de ce lieu.

Finalement il prit place sous le regard sévère du professeur MacGonagall qui n'avait sûrement pas apprécié le temps qu'il avait mis pour arriver à s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

- « Et bien Mr Lupin, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! Lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix qu'elle voulu autoritaire mais qui jurai bien trop avec la compassion qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- « Excusez moi, professeur » Répondit-il rapidement.

Le professeur hocha rapidement de la tête, signifiant que le débat était clos, elle déposa le choipeau sur sa tête.

Il senti un mouvement sur le haut de son crâne, puis une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_« Hum, difficile. Je vois de grandes qualités intellectuelles que tu sais parfaitement mettre à profit…Serdaigle t'aiderais à étancher ta soif de connaissance et de tranquillité, oui mais je vois aussi qu'il t'as fallu un courage étonnant pour venir dans cette école malgré ta condition, mmh…oui… ton potentiel sera mieux exploité là bas… Amuse toi bien, jeune homme et profite de chaque instant que tu auras… »_

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Remus n'entendit que vaguement le verdict, s'attendant plutôt à un _« dehors ! »_ plutôt qu'à une réelle répartition.

Les jambes tremblantes, il prit le chemin de la table des Lions où un Sirius déchaîné lui sauta dessus. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir faire sa scolarité dans la meilleure école de toute l'Angleterre et qui plus ai, comme un garçon normal…

* * *

- _« Mattews, Cléo »_

Myrha, dont l'excitation montait au fur et à mesure que les noms défilaient les uns après les autres, regarda une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et au regard vif s'avancer calmement vers le tabouret pour être répartie à son tour. Myrha lui trouva un air de première de la classe qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et ne fut pas étonnée lorsqu'elle entendit le verdict :

- _SERDAIGLE !_

- « Pff ! Encore un cerveau sur pattes !! » Chuchota t-elle à Severus, qui s'empressa de lever les yeux au ciel en murmurant un :

- « Tu n'aurait pas une réflexion plus pertinente à me faire partager ?? Mais comment ais-je pu te supporter toutes ses années… »

_Et patati et patata…_ Ce que Severus pouvait être rasoir parfois !! Pensa t-elle en voyant la jeune fille prendre place avec ses nouveaux camarades.

- « Je suis sûre que cette fille doit être ennuyante à en mourir… » Fit-elle remarquée à nouveau.

Severus se tourna vers elle.

- « Myrha, je m'en contre fou !! »

- « Ca va, ça va ! Je ne te parle plus si tu y tiens tant !! » Répondit-elle, vexée.

- « Merci, Merlin ! » Lança t-il en se tournant pour regarder une garçon rondouillard s'étaler devant la vieille chouette, se confondant en excuse puis être répartis à Gryffondor où il se fondit dans la masse.

- « Et bien, encore une preuve de la bien connue intelligence des Gryffondors » Fit-il remarquer à Myrha, de son éternelle voix sarcastique.

La brunette ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, le fixant. Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

- « Et bien quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? en voilà un scoop ! »

Ses yeux ambres s'assombrirent puis reprirent leur habituelle couleur espiègle.

- « Et toi ? Tu as si peur que ça de finir dans cette maison pour en parler autant ?? »

Le jeune homme failli s'étouffer sur place et n'eu pas le temps de répliquer lorsque Myrha lui indiqua de se taire.__

- «_ Potter, James »_

Elle vit le brun à lunette s'approcher, confiant et souriant en posant le choipeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci ne fit que frôler sa tête qu'il hurla à plein poumons :

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

- « Et voici, la lumière des lumières !! Intervint Severus, toujours aussi sarcastique. Monsieur le roi des imbéciles !! »

Myrha leva les yeux au ciel, la rivalité entre Potter et Severus avait toujours existée et apparemment n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, pour sa part, elle l'aimait bien, il était drôle et impétueux, mais Severus était son ami d'enfance donc elle avait choisi son camp.

Elle et Severus contre Potter et Black, cela avait eu au moins le mérite de bien les faire rigoler à l'école primaire des sorciers…

- « Là, c'est toi qui est pathétique, Sev… »

- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! On dirait un nom tout droit sorti de sorcière hebdo ! Je déteste ça ! »

- _« Rogue, Severus »_

Son nom retenti dans la Grande Salle, il se tourna vers le centre de la pièce, fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers elle.

- « Et je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de pathétique ! » Puis il reprit sa route.

Myrha sentie tout son corps se nouer, elle savait que Severus ne pouvait aller que dans deux maisons : Serdaigle ou Serpentard et elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que se soit la deuxième, car elle ne serait jamais envoyée dans la maison des aigles, elle était loin d'être quelqu'un d'aussi barbant !

Elle vit le choipeau et Severus en plein débat, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était contrarié, puis comme tout à l'heure avec Black, il eut un mouvement résigné.

- _SERPENTARD !_

Le visage impassible, Severus entama son chemin vers les Serpents. La fillette sentie une douce excitation la parcourir, ils avaient une bonne chance pour ne pas être séparés ! Elle en aurait sauter de joie, elle se voyait mal passer ces sept années à Poudlard sans lui !

- _« Vaughan, Myrha »_

La jeune fille courra presque jusqu'au choipeau, souhaitant en finir au plus vite, elle voulait rejoindre Severus et faire la connaissance des autres étudiants.

Une voix surgit au creux de son oreille.

« _Une Vaughan, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu… Alors que va tu nous réserver toi… Oui, je vois une grande fierté caractéristique de ta famille, tu sais ce que tu veux, c'est bien…Et tu désire par-dessus tout faire tes preuves par toi-même… Et bien je ne vois qu'une Maison qui pourrait t'aider… Dommage, tu aurais fait une parfaite Gryffondor… »_

- _SERPENTARD !_

Myrha ne prit pas le temps d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire le choipeau et se jeta sur la table des Serpentard où elle s'empressa d'enlacer Severus, qui lui, faisait tout pour se détacher de son étreinte en grognant.

En voyant son air contrarié, elle pouffa de rire, décidant de ne pas l'achever en lui répétant ce que venais de lui dire le choipeau, il en ferait un arrêt cardiaque…

* * *

Et voil !! Fin du deuxième chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

RAR :

**Lexyann** : Et oui, tout auteur d'Harry Potter se mettent un jour ou l'autre à écrire sur les maraudeurs, je pense. Cleo est morte en se faisant attaquer par une meute de Loup Garou. Je pense me tenir à peu près au tome 5, enfin on verra bien, je n'ai pas toute l'histoire en tête. Contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu ! Gros bisous !!

**Bubblejoyce** : Contente que mon travail soit toujours satisfaisant à tes yeux, tu m'en voit combler !! Après tout tu es ma lectrice préférée… Biz

**Cc Johnson** : ravie de te voir au rendez-vous ! Ouais j'ai vu la faute après, tant pis c'est pas très grave, et puis ça me permet de voir si vous avez bien suivi… lol !!! a bientôt, j'espère !!

**Nfertiti** : Et oui, cette fic sera emplie de révélations sur tout mes personnages du Serment des Maraudeurs !! contente que ça te plaise !!!

**Les Maraudeuses** : Et bien cela faisait longtemps vous deux, alors la forme ?

**Gody** : Ah non alors, le dernier de mes souhait serait d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience !! De plus une mort si violente… lol !! Contente que tu aimes !! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !!!

**Mona Potter** : Tu m'étonne qu'il a le droit de s'amuser notre petit Rémus !! Oui, c'est bien un H/G et un D/Hr, mais ce ne seront que des allusion dans cette fic, car elle entièrement dédiée aux maraudeurs !!

**Angelina johnson 4** : Contente de te voir au rendez-vous toi aussi, tu as aimé, et bien j'en suis ravie, et la suite ? Ca t'as plu ?

**Andromede** : Contente que tu aimes ! Je tacherai de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain, Biz !

**Virg05** : Tant de compliments ? C'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup !

**Alinemcb54** : Et oui que veux tu, c'est en temps de paix qu'on fait le plus d'enfants sûrement, et puis peut-être que c'est un défi : lequel des deux couple aura le plus d'enfants que les Weasley ?lol !!

**Line Weasley** : Et bien tu dois te dire que cela tiens du miracle ! Deux chapitres en 1 jour !!! Tu vois ta sœur n'est pas un cas désespér !!!

**Titou Moony** : Non, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas si vieux, il est juste père, grand-père et bientôt arrière-grand-père !! Et toutes ses femmes autour de lui se font beaucoup de soucis pour ce vieux loup…lol !!! C'est sur que si les maraudeurs avaient su ça… ils seraient tomber sur la tête !!! Biz

**Shetane** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu t'embrouille dans le noms des petits enfants ce n'est pas très important pour la trame de l'histoire !! Gros bisou !!!

Bon voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublier personnes, si oui, désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c'est pour ça que les RAR sont un peu bâclées !!! Biz !!!

Liza


	3. Journaux intimes

**Note d'auteur : _Et bien me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic qui prends un nouveau tournent! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!_**

**_Voilà, la suite du «Serment des Maraudeurs», je vous conseil de lire cette fic au préalable mais ce n'est pas une obligation, les nouveaux pourront lire cette suite tout de même, pour cela il y a un récapitulatif de la première partie, ainsi que des personnages. Il est également à savoir que cette fic comportera quelques allusions à la fic: «le cœur d'un Serpent» de Line Weasley._**

**_Disclamer: Bien entendu rien n'est à moi, tout appartiens à JKRowling, l'histoire, les personnages et tout l'univers de la sorcellerie, je revendique uniquement mes personnages et la trame de l'histoire._**

**Résumé du Serment des Maraudeurs:**

_Après la mort de Sirius, Remus décide de prendre sa vie en main, il retrouve une amie de Poudlard, Myrha qui n'est autre que la femme de Sirius. Il apprend l'existence d'Harmonie, leur fille et ensemble, ils vont tout faire pour reconstruire leur famille, arrachant Harry des mains des Dursley et en dévoilant à Hermione sa véritable identité, autrement dit qu'elle est la fille biologique de Remus._

**_Petit récapitulatif des personnages: _**

**Famille Lupin**: Remus, Cléo ( morte) et Hermione, leur fille.

**Famille Black**: Sirius (mort), Myrha et Harmonie, leur fille, _(ex-serpentard) _âgées de 20 ans.

**Famille Potter**: Harry et Ginny, leurs enfants: Haron 16ans _( Serpentard ),_ Haikel 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Héline 5ans, Hugo et Héla ( 2ans)

**Famille Malfoy**: Drago et Hermione, leur enfants: Hérine 17ans _( Serdaigle),_ Hannah 13ans _( Gryffondor),_ Heather 11ans _( Serpentard) _et Hélios 3ans.

**Alex Pierson** 20ans: fiancé d'Harmonie et _ex-gryffondor_ (**cf**: «Le cœur d'un serpent» de Line Weasley)

**_Petite precision sur la mise en forme de ce chapitre et qui vaudra pour les suivants : _**

**_- Commentaire de Remus Lupin_**

**- Commentaire de Myrha Vaughan**

**Chapitre 3 : Journals intimes**

Remus stoppa son récit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et remarqua le regard de Myrha braqué sur lui.

« - Attends une minute, Remus, j'ai une petite idée… » Lui dit-elle.

Sans plus d'explication, elle sortit de la pièce en direction du couloir de l'étage supérieur sous le regard étonné du lycanthrope.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? » demanda Harmonie, les sourcils froncés.

Remus haussa des épaules comme seule réponse, signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, tandis que Hermione proposait son aide.

« - Non, ça ira chérie, merci » Lui répondit une voix lointaine.

Hermione revint dans la pièce et reprit sa place aux cotés de son mari.

« - Bon et bien puisque nous faisons une pause, autant que j'aille chercher de quoi nous faire tenir pendant le récit ! » Proposa Ginny en se levant.

« - Je viens avec toi »

« - Non reste, je ne serais pas longue »

« - Mais je veux t'aider, nous irons plus vite à deux » Affirma Harry.

Ginny roula des yeux.

« - Très bien Potter, allons y » Dit-elle exaspérée pendant que son mari tentait de cacher son amusement.

« - Je croyais que la cuisine était une affaire de femme, Potter ? Intervint une voix sarcastique. Aurais-tu envie de nous confier quelque chose ? »

« - Ca suffit Drago ! Mais enfin quel âge as-tu ? » Coupa Hermione agaçée.

Drago regarda sa femme d'un air choqué.

« - Mais Hermione… »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais ! Le coupa t-elle à nouveau. C'est Noël ! Et je voudrais passé cette soirée tranquille sans être obligée d'être le témoin de votre petite guerre ridicule qui me fatigue ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Serait –il enfin possible que MON meilleur ami et MON mari se comportent enfin en homme ? Et non plus en gamin de 15 ans ? »

Les deux Malfoy s'affrontèrent du regard et finalement le blond rendit les armes.

« - Très bien » Dit-il sur un ton résigné.

« - Merci » Conclut-elle enervée.

Hermione se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami. Harry regardait le blond d'un air amusé et lui tirait discrètement la langue, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Harry ! » Gronda t-elle.

Le Survivant sursauta et se tourna vers la brune.

« - Euh, oui…bien sûr, comme tu voudras…Mione » Bredouilla t-il, pris sur le fait.

Cette fois se fut au tour de Drago de ricaner, Hermione rendit les armes, ces deux là étaient insupportables et surtout irrécupérables !

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Ginny à la cuisine. Elles réapparurent au bout de quelques minutes en même temps que Myrha, chargée d'un gros carton.

Alex Pierson se leva d'un bon et alla débarrasser sa futur belle-mère de son fardeau.

« - Permettez-moi » Lui dit-il.

Elle accepta son offre avec soulagement.

« - Merci, je crois que j'avais sous-estimé mes forces » Accorda t-elle en s'asseyant sur son sofa.

« - Maman, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Hérine à Hermione.

« - Je n'en sais rien chérie » Lui répondit-elle en fixant le carton.

Elle fixa son père et en croisant son regard elle compris que lui avait reconnu l'objet au milieu de la pièce.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un sourire.

« - C'est une excellente idée, Myrha » Lui dit-il pendant que l'ex-serpentard hochait de la tête.

« - J'ai pensait qu'à notre âge les trous de mémoires pouvait apparaître ! Avec ça, nous avons plus de chance… » Avoua t-elle.

« - Mais enfin de quoi s'agit-il à la fin ! » Protesta Harmonie.

Myrha se leva et entreprit d'ouvrir le carton.

« - Et bien, il faut savoir qu'à notre époque le cours d'Etude des Moldus était obligatoire, et pour chaque promotion nous devions accomplir un projet dont le sujet nous étaient donné en première année et dont l'aboutissement avait lieu en septième année… »

Remus commençait a leur expliquer pendant que Myrha sortait des plumes, des encriers… toutes sortes d'affaires d'écoles, puis finalement elle en sortie six objets ressemblant à des cahiers.

« - Notre sujet à nous était la tenue d'un journal intime individuel… »

Hermione se leva, elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'accroupit à hauteur du trésor. Elle tendit la main et pris le premier cahier de la pile et le tourna dans l'autre sens.

La couverture était d'un rouge sombre et comportait en son centre l'écusson de la maison des Gryffondors.

_« - Lily Evans, Gryffondor 1971-1978 »_ Lu t-elle à voix haute.

Il eut un silence ou tout le monde enregistra ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Tu es sérieuse ? » Tonna la voix de Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et dans un sourire lui tendit le cahier. Harry s'empressa de faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa meilleure amie et délicatement il le prit dans ses mains.

Il lu à son tour l'inscription, caressa doucement la reliure et enfin se décida à l'ouvrir. Il découvrit l'écriture fine qui avait appartenue à sa mère, souple et droite…

Il parcourut les première ligne et pâlit d'un coup.

« - Harry ? » S'inquiéta Myrha.

Le Survivant se tourna vers elle l'air penaud et abasourdi.

« - Qu'as-tu lu ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Harry, complètement perdu fixa Myrha, le journal puis encore Myrha et enfin revint aux écrits de sa mère et se décida à lire à vois haute ce qu'il l'avait rendu dans cette état.

 _Journal de Lily Evans, dortoir des première années, 22 septembre 1971, Gryffondor _

_« JE DETESTE JAMES POTTER ! »_

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, il eut un silence qui fut vite suivit par un éclat de rire général qui troubla encore plus l'ex-gryffondor qui se senti vexé.

Myrha qui remarqua sa gêne marcha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Allons Harry, nous nous moquons pas de toi » Lui affirma t-elle.

Le Survivant la toisa, l'air septique.

Remus savait bien que Harry avait toujours eut du mal avec le fait que ses parents se soient insultés, détestés pendant plus de 6 ans avant de s'aimer, il n'avait toujours pas compris que cela avait été leur façon à eux de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Remus soupira et se leva à son tour, délogeant les enfants qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux, il se dirigea vers lui, en s'arrêtant devant le tas de cahiers et d'en choisir un parmi les autres restant, et de le tendre à Harry, ouvert à la première page.

Harry se pencha sur la nouvelle écriture, il lut également à voix haute.

_« - JE DETESTE LILY EVANS ! »_

Harry rougit aussitôt.

Remus lui concéda un sourire et reprit le cahier et lu de lui-même.

 _Journal de James Potter, salle commune, 22 septembre 1971,Gryffondor_ Prononça t-il à voix haute.

Cette révélation fut suivit par un nouvel éclat de rire dont Harry ne pu résister.

« - Tu as compris Harry ? Tes parents s'aimaient déjà à l'époque... »

Le brun hocha de la tête et Remus revint en arrière pour prendre tous les cahiers.

« - Harry, tu peux garder celui de Lily » Lui dit-il.

Puis le lycanthrope se dirigea vers sa fille et lui tendit un cahier bleu foncé. La jeune femme le prit et reconnu l'insigne de la maison Serdaigle, c'était le journal de sa mère. L'inscription : _« Cléo Mattews 1971-1978 »_ était gravé sur la couverture.

Puis Remus en tendit un à Drago qui en fut étonné, surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du sien, celui de Myrha fut donné à Alex qui ne su comment réagir et celui de Sirius fut donné à Harmonie qui brûlait d'excitation.

Remus se retrouva avec celui de James dans la main et avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers la cuisinière et le lui tendit.

Ginny le regarda d'un air étonné.

« - Oh non, Remus, je ne peux pas, donnez le à Harry… » Lui dit-elle d'une vois génée.

« - Tu sais Ginny, James aurait adoré que tu l'ais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup tu sais… Vos tempérament sont quasiment identiques, deux têtes brûlés au grand cœur, Harry à toujours plus ressemblé à sa mère… » Dit-il en souriant.

Ginny se tourna vers son mari qui acquiesça aux dires de Remus, c'est seulement à cet instant que la jeune femme accepta de le prendre.

« - Merci Remus, c'est un grand honneur… » Dit-elle, pendant qu'il lui accordait encore un sourire.

Le lycanthrope rejoignit son sofa et s'assit avec un soupir de bien être.

« - Bien, mes enfants c'est à vous de raconter l'histoire désormais, Myrha et moi, nous contenterons de commenter » Annonça t-il.

« - Par qui on commence ?» Demanda Harmonie de sa voix remplie d'excitation.

« - Et pourquoi pas par le : « Je déteste James Potter ! », légué par notre charmante Lily ? » Proposa Remus en souriant pendant que Harry acquiesçait en rougissant.

« - Très bien. Dit-il. Allons-y ! »

Et Harry commença sa lecture…

* * *

 _Journal de Lily Evans, dortoir des premières années, 22 septembre 1971, Gryffondor. _

_« JE DETESTE JAMES POTTER ! »_

_Ce garçon est vraiment le pire prétentieux et le plus idiot que je connaisse ! Quand je pense à tout le bien que je croyais qu'il incarnait ! Quand je pense que j'étais partie pour le remercier ! lui ! Alors qu'il s'appétait à violer le règlement et à martyriser un autre élève ! Après seulement quelques jours de cours en plus !Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils étaient deux contre un ! Et ça se dit Gryffondor !_

_Quel idiot ! Immature ! Stupide ! Arrogant ! Prétentieux…_

**_(Déjà dit Lily…)_**

_Bref ! Sinon, cher journal, sache qu'il n'y a pas que des abrutis de première dans cette école, juste James Potter, suivit de près par Sirius Black !_

**_(Tu vois Harry, elle n'arrivait pas à écrire deux mots sans parler de ton père…) _**

_Il y a des filles et des garçons plutôt gentils, je crois même que je me suis faite une amie, elle s'appelle Cléo..._

_Je me demande de quel véritable prénom est-ce le diminutif, il faudrait que je lui demande…_

_Nous, nous sommes rencontrées dans le train, elle avait l'air si timide, encore pire que moi… _

_**(Pff…Lily, timide ? La bonne blague...)**_

_Dommage que nous ne soyons pas dans la même maison, mais on se voit quand même pendant certains cours et à la bibliothèque, c'est notre quartier général en quelque sorte…_

**(Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, elles y passaient un temps incalculable, elles n'ont jamais réussi à m'y plier…Je préférais le quidditch !) **

_Remus Lupin est aussi un garçon très agréable, il se dégage de lui quelque chose de spécial, il a une aura différente, j'ai des frissons dans tout le corps lorsque nos regards se croisent, ses yeux expriment tellement de tristesse et en même temps tellement de puissance, c'est à nous fendre le cœur, mais je l'aime bien…_

**_(Quelle perspicacité ma petit fleur, c'est incroyable ! Merci pour le : « je l'aime bien quand même… » )_**

_Sinon les cours sont très intéressants, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tant lutté pour convaincre mes parents de m'envoyer dans un collège de sorcellerie plutôt que dans un collège moldu, pourrais-je quand même devenir avocate comme je l'ai toujours souhaitée ? Ou bien chez les sorciers la justice est-elle différente ?( Il faudra que je demande à Cléo !)_

_Si oui, tant pis je trouverais autre chose, car depuis que je suis à Poudlard j'en ai la certitude… Je veux faire ma vie dans ce monde ! Me marier avec un sorcier et envoyer à mon tour mes enfants à Poudlard, c'est tellement merveilleux ici !_

**(Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si on lui avait dévoilé l'identité de son futur époux, là tout de suite ?)**

**_(Vaut mieux ne pas le savoir…)_**

_Et bien je te laisse, très cher journal, il est tard._

_Lily._

* * *

 _Journal de Cléo Mattews, salle commune, 23 septembre 1971, Serdaigle_

_Cher journal,_

_Sache que tu es définitivement mon sujet de travail favori ! Voilà une semaine que les cours on commencés et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçue._

_La maison Serdaigle (là où j'ai été envoyée) est très stricte, on se lève tous les jours une heure avant tout le château pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard ( Il paraît que jamais aucun Serdaigle n'est arrivés en retard à un cours depuis la fondation de Poudlard ! C'est Dingue !)_

**( Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente l'exception qui confirme la règle !)**

**_(Oui, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas une très bonne influence… Calwell avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il l'avait appris… Calwell ? C'était le responsable de la maison Serdaigle, à notre époque, en 1971 et le professeur d'enchantements…)_**

_On se lève plus tôt et on se couche plus tard que les autres, il faut toujours avoir terminé ses devoirs, et quand on à tout fait et bien on s'avance en prenant un livre à la bibliothèque du niveau supérieur ! « Toujours être prêt et anticiper », il paraît que c'est le dicton de tous les Erudits… J'ai d'ailleurs commencer le livre « Sorts et Enchantement, niveau 2 », c'est très intéressant…_

**( Heureusement que je n'ai pas été dans cette maison, quelle horreur !)**

**_(Tu exagère Myrha…)_**

_Lily m'a dit que chez les Gryffondors les règles ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, ils se couchent au moment du couvre feu dans le meilleur des cas et se lèvent à l'heure normale, elle ne voit jamais personne de sa maison à la bibliothèque, les devoirs sont fait à la dernière minute et le nombre des retardataires a atteint un records…_

_Elle a l'air d'en vouloir à un certains groupe de garçons, ils font tout le temps des farces aux autres élèves, elle les trouvent insupportables et j'avoue que son avis est partagé par bien des élèves de ma maison, mais moi je les trouvent drôles…_

_Je ne ferais jamais ce qu'il font mais je les trouvent adroits avec la magie, et s'ils veulent l'exploiter par le rire, pourquoi pas ? Il vaut mieux ça que de mal exploiter ses capacités ou de ne pas les exploiter du tout ! Enfin, je crois que Lily manque de sens de l'humour, ou bien de tolérance, ou même plus précisément de tolérance à James Potter…(C'est l'un des garçons en question)_

**(Dans le mile chère amie !) **

_Mais bon j'aime beaucoup Lily, je pense qu'elle nous a pas encore révélé les qualités essentielles qui font d'elle une véritable Gryffondor !_

_Elle me manque souvent, je regrette de ne pas être dans la même maison qu'elle, ici les gens sont gentils mais un peu ennuyeux parfois… _

_Les tournois d'échecs pullulent mais personne pour jouer à la bataille explosive ! J'adore ce jeu ! ils sont tous si sérieux ! _

**_( Toi aussi tu étais comme ça petit aigle royal…)_**

_Heureusement que j'ai Lily, elle est beaucoup plus vivante, mais il n'est pas non plus question de bataille explosive avec elle…_

_Lorsque je lui ai proposé, elle a fait de gros yeux ronds, m'a regardé, elle a roulé des yeux et m'a confessé que si elle ne me voyait pas tous les jours de ses propres yeux passer tant de temps à la bibliothèque et à faire mes devoirs, elle se demanderait réellement ce que je faisait à Serdaigle !_

_On a pas besoin d'être toujours sérieux pour être intelligent ! Je respecte le règlement, j'étudie, je fais toujours mes devoirs à l'avance, je ne suis pas en retard, je suis même debout largement avant tout le monde et coucher en dernière, mais il m'arrive aussi d'avoir envie de m'amuser !_

_Peut être que je devrais cacher ça ? Juste au cas où…_

**_(Je ne te savais pas si paranoïaque Cléo…)_**

_Je me trompe peut-être, et sûrement que je ne suis pas digne d'être une Serdaigle, peut-être que Lily devrait être à ma place et moi à la sienne… je ne sais pas…_

**_(Définitivement non…Elle était une Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur et Lily une véritable Gryffondor !)_**

_Bien je te laisse cher journal, a plus tard…_

_Cléo._

* * *

**_Et voilà suite au prochain chapitre, j'espèque que ça vous a plu ? _**

**_Liza._**


End file.
